Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for configuring magnetic coils, a matrix for those coils, and flux guiding by using iron-core magnets.
Background Art
Bones represent a curious structure, often referred to in the prior art as “not well understood.” In space, such as during missions to the moon, extended orbits, work within a space station, normal loading (forces) is absent. Likewise, during healing of a broken arm or leg immobilized in a cast for typically six weeks or more, and the like, bone and soft tissue are lost. In these situations, people of science have studied the loss of cellular mass. The lack of exercise appears to relate to the loss of muscle and bone mass. For example, soft tissue, like muscle, atrophies without the stress of use. Mass loss is marked after a period of weightlessness, inactivity, non-weight bearing, immobility, or the like. Inactivity also exacerbates certain diseases, like arthritis. Moreover, bone mass may be lost at a greater rate in the absence of exercise then it can typically be regained upon resumption of exercise.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to apply exercise to a bone structure, soft tissues, or both that may be immobilized or subject to atrophy as a result of casting, traction, immobilization, malnourishment, diabetic or other circulation limitations, aging, or the like. Thus, what is needed is a system and method for applying this information into therapies and devices suitable for use in mammals, including persons, their pets, or both.